


More Than Friends

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Romance, rarepair_shorts's Summer Wishlist Event 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco didn't expect to wake up to the sight of someone else in his bed.





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Written for keyflight790 for the RarePairShorts 2019 Summer Wishlist Event.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Draco kicked the covers off his legs and stretched. He felt tired and dehydrated, his lips cracked, his mouth dry. He opened one eye halfway to see if he has any water on the bedside table—and what he saw made him blink and open both his eyes, suddenly wide-awake and very confused.

He was in bed with Neville. And they were both naked.

Draco pulled the covers back up instinctively, his mind racing as he tried to piece together what had happened the previous night.  _ What in Merlin's name had happened? _

“Mmmm. Draco?” Neville mumbled, still asleep, as he reached over to rest his hand, warm and heavy, on Draco’s neck.

Draco stops breathing.

Neville’s fingers moved up and down along Draco’s neck, gentle and teasing, and Draco suddenly remembered the night before in bursts of disconnected images. Drinking a gallon of vodka tonic, kissing some random bloke in the black suit, and then Neville—Neville talking to him, Neville putting him to bed, Neville on top of him and under him and inside him…

Sweet mother of Merlin.

Neville’s fingers trailed down and Draco remembered the kisses—the never-ending kisses, on his lips and his neck and his chest and…

He came back to the real world with a gasp and saw that Neville was now very much awake, eyes staring at him with apprehension as he waited for his reaction.

Draco looked down at Neville’s hand resting on the white sheet between them and felt the ghost of its touch all over his body. His thighs and his stomach tingled—with the memory of a touch, or with anticipation? He reached out slowly, hesitantly, and then—laced their fingers together. Neville’s thumb caressed the back of his hand.

Neville smiled, the sides of his eyes and lips crinkling adorably. Draco licked his lips and whispered, “Good morning.”

A sigh of relief fell from Neville's lips. "Morning, Draco."


End file.
